Elegant Love
by Secret Things Happen
Summary: Pretty Little Liars is my favorite tv show. I love Troian Bellisario  Spencer  and Julian Morris  Wren  . So this is a love story about them :  I hope you'll like it 3
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was ringing. Troian woke up. It was a sunny Monday and the cast had to be early at the set because they were filming the new season. She got out of the bed and brushed her teeth.

Twenty minutes later she was at the set, changing her clothes into Spencer's dress.

"Hey Troian. It's me, Lucy. Can I come in?"

"Ah Lucy! I've missed you so much! How was your summer?"

Lucy ran to Troian and hugged her.

"Aww I missed you too. I had an amazing summer. Everything was perfect. Now hurry up! We're starting in 5."

After a long day in set, Troian was so tired. She just wanted to go home and sleep. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Troian turned around, it was Julian.

"Julian! We didn't had time to talk."

"I know. It was a long day. I was hoping maybe we could eat something. I'm starving."

He has the perfect smile, Troian thought.

"Why not? Should we take my car or walk?"

"Walking sounds fine."

They eat sushi, talked and walked all night long. Troian was having so much fun. She didn't felt tired anymore. She has missed him more than she imagined. They were really close friends but they didn't had a chance to talk over the summer.

"This was a fun night but I should go now. Do you need a ride home?"

"No Troian thanks. I'll take a taxi."

"Okay then good night."

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

He kissed her on the cheek then waved her good bye and went to the opposite direction. She blushed and head back to home.

I really missed him, she thought while she was driving.

They had a busy day at the set. After filming 6 hours Ashley, Troian, Lucy and Shay decided to do a girl night. They were going to watch movies and catch up.

"So tell me Lucy, what's up with you and Ian?"

Ashley asked. Shay and Troian giggled.

"Nothing. We're just friends. Good friends."

"Okay. Well that's not Ian's eyes are telling."

"Now you just talked like Hanna. Okay, I don't know… I kind of like him but I don't think he does like me the way I do. We're not here to talk about my love life…"

Lucy got up and picked up a pillow.

"We are here for a pillow fight remember?."

And she hit Ashley. Ashley was quick she grabbed a pillow and hit Shay. As the girls we're having fun, Troian's phone rang. It was Julian.

"Hey Troian. I hope it's not a bad time."

Ashley and Shay we're hitting each other.

"No it's not. What happened?"

Troian asked.

"Come here, T or I will hit youuu!"

Shay shouted.

"Just a second. I'm on the phone."

Troian shouted back.

"So it's a bad timing. Look I was thinking that we can go to a movie or something tomorrow."

"Sure Julian. That sounds great. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Julian hung up. Troian got back to the room.

"Okay girls. So tell me, who wants to get hit by me?"

They had fun all night.

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. And also what would you like to see in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Today was amazing. Thank you Julian."

Julian smiled. They were walking on the beach.

"Hey I'm going to buy ice cream. You want some?"

"No thanks."

Julian was gone to buy ice cream. Then Troian got a text.

"Hey girl! How is your date going?"

The text was from Ashley.

Troian blushed and replied.

"It's not a date Ash!"

Julian was back. They continued walking. Julian was about to say something but a girl came running towards them.

"Hey are you Spencer from Pretty Little Liars? I love you so much! Can I take a picture with you."

The girl was smiling.

"Amanda! Please come here."

Her mother said. Amanda ran to her mother. Troian was sad because she couldn't take a picture with her.

"So what were you going to say?"

Troian asked.

"Nothing. I forgot. Hey it's getting late. Maybe I should walk you home."

Troian didn't want to go home. She was having a great day. But she sadly nodded.

…

"Hey Troian! Wait for me!"

Lucy was running to catch Troian. It was another long day. After shooting for 7 hours, the girls were tired.

"Please come with me today! Shay and Ashley are too tired to come. And it's Friday… we're going to have fun. I promise."

"Lucy I don't even know them. It would be weird to go to your friends party!"

"Oh come on! You'll love him. Julian is coming too."

Troian stopped walking.

"Julian? You invited him?"

"I didn't want to go alone. He said he'd meet us there."

"Okay fine. But I won't stay long."

…

When they arrived, Julian waved. They went inside. The party was crowded.

"I see you brought some friends with you, Lucy. Hi, I'm Jack."

Jack was looking at Troian.

"Hi, great party. I'm Troian."

She smiled.

"I'm Julian."

Julian said, like he was saying something bad.

"Nice to meet y'all. Lucy, Annabeth was looking for you."

"Okay I should find her. Guys I'll catch up with you later."

And she was lost in the crowd.

Jack turned to Troian and he pulled her away from the others.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. "

Troian tried to smile but she was a bit annoyed.

"Okay then let's dance."

He took her hand and they started to dance.

…

After a couple of songs Troian was still dancing with Jack.

She knew Julian was watching them but she was having fun. A slow music started. Jack came closer and kissed Troian from the lips. Troian pushed him back. It all happened in a minute. Julian came and hit Jack. Jack got angry and they started to fight. Troian tried to stop them but the crowd was shouting:

"FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Troian didn't know what to do.

"What is wrong with you?"

She shouted.

Lucy came running and she pulled Jack away.

Julian was bleeding. He stood up and said:

"I'm sorry, Troian."

And he ran to the door. Troian was left there, alone.


End file.
